


tune in for love.

by dhoney



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, jinyoungs actually really cute i promise, more tags to be added probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhoney/pseuds/dhoney
Summary: two teens meet in the 90s by a miracle, but life keeps pulling them apart. even after so many years, they still find the same comfort every time they meet again.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You, Park Jinyoung/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	tune in for love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not 100% my idea!!!! most of it is based off of the movie ‘tune in for love’, but i’ve made changes and not every chapter will exactly follow the movie. this is purely a guilty pleasure fic,, my twt is hyucksmommy!

1994.

The radio drawls on about some traffic accident, keeping the silence away as you open the curtains to the bakery, open the front door for fresh air, and begin to make yourself a cup of coffee.

Someone catches your eye, a young man who’s maybe the same age as you, walking in through the open door.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we aren’t open yet.” He hasn’t looked at you, gazing at the shelf along the wall, “Are you looking for something specific?”

“Do you have anything with soybeans?” His voice is monotone as he asks.

After a second of thinking, you answer, “Would soymilk be okay?”

“Sure, that’s fine.” He gives a sigh, seeming almost disappointed.

You look to the small fridge, and pause, _out of soymilk_ , “Will regular milk work?”

“It has to have soybeans.” You can tell he’s now disappointed, maybe even a little irritated.

“I’m sorry, there’s a grocery store just down the street.. they’ll have something with soybeans.” He says nothing else, turning towards the door.

 _Broadcasting, love, airplanes_. The voice of the radio makes him stop for a moment, _Do you know what these three things have in common?_

He turns, to look at the radio, as do you, _They all require the most amount of energy at the beginning._

“It’s a miracle.” He mutters, as the voice from the speakers introduces himself as the new host of the morning radio show, and he leaves.

 _Like an airplane that is taking off_ , you watch as he takes a deep breath, and starts to walk down the street, just as your sister comes in for work, starting to talk about the new host, something about how she’s a fan of his.

“That guy just came in way too early and asked for soybeans.” As she adjusts her apron, she comes over and peeks out the door with you.

“Soybeans?”

“Yes.”

You both panic as he walks back out of the store, bag in hand and walks past the bakery, so you focus on adjusting some things on the front shelf.

—

The day passes, and the next afternoon you find him walking into the bakery again.

“The part time job, is it still available?” He doesn’t even greet you, and it takes you a moment to figure out how he knows about it, and then you remember the paper stuck to the front window.

“Oh! Yes, it’s still available, you’re interested?” The nod he gives answers your question, and you hold up a finger to him as some highschool girls walk in. As you tend to them, he takes a seat at the table againat the wall, watching you quietly.

“Have a good day!” You smile at them as they leave, and you don’t get a chance to even turn back ro him, as you sister comes barreling through the door you were holding open for the girls, holding some grocery bags and already yelling.

“I thought I told you to stay home and study? I said you need to focus this exam season-“ She pauses when she sees him, watching as he gets up and holds the paper up.

“I’ll do my best.” Is all he says as he steps outside, moving to pick up some egg crates your sister had left outside.

“Hey, I’ll take care of those.” You follow, but he only interrupts with “I’ve got it, go study.”

“I don’t need to study.” He insists on taking them from you, gently though, and stepping through the doorway up into the kitchen area.

“Hey, how come you don’t need to go to school?” Your sister pipes up, looking over the small counter to him.

He pauses, then turns, “I quit school.”

“Did you just get out of prison?” The question that comes from her mouth next makes your eyes go wide, looking to her.

“Yes, I did.” It’s easy to hear the way his voice goes quieter.

He walks back out, grabbing the rest of the eggs and when he steps back inside, your sister is holding the curtain to the kitchen open for him.

“Fine. Do your best.” She smiles, almost fondly, as he nods shortly and finishes putting the things away.

—

The next morning he sits, watching as your sister fixes your hair, combing it back and clipping some pieces back.

“Hey soybean.” She laughs softly, “Tell me a story from when you were in prison.”

When she gets no answer, she hums softly, “Okay, you don’t have to.”

He’s quiet for a moment, before he speaks, “You two are related?”

You hum, as your sister answers, “Do we not resemble each other?”

“Cassidy was 18 when she started working here, I was only 9.” You turn in your seat to face him, “She got really good at making bread, just as good as mom. We’re definitely family.” Smiling softly, you glance to Cass, having noticed how she rolled her eyes at you using her full name.

Yet she stands with a small smile, “I’ll start getting things ready for today.” Stepping into the kitchen, you notice he lets out a breath, before speaking.

“When I was.. at the juvenile detention center, I always went to breakfast at 9 a.m. sharp.” You turn your attention to him, “And everytime I’d hear the music they’d play.. I’d think, ‘another day has started’. I’d listen to the radio, and pray, ‘Get me out of here today. Please’, and then the radio show would end.”

Cass’ attention, and yours, are fully on him as he speaks, “Then I’d just give up, the same routine everyday, but I said this during one of my prayers. ‘I pray that at least one thing will have changed by the time I leave’.”

It’s quiet, as your mind goes back to the first day he walked in, and listened to the radio before he left, muttering about how it was a miracle. The thought made you smile softly, “I see.”

“You could think of it as a miracle.” As you turn back to the mirror to fix your hair the rest of the way, you miss him smiling ever so slightly.

—

Every morning it’s routine. He comes in, opens the curtains, starts to package some of the fresh baked goods as Cass makes dough in the kitchen. You stop by before school, and all three of you eat something for breakfast together.

One day that you don’t go to school, Cass has the great idea to style his hair herself, seating him and shaking a can of styling mouse. He jumps at how much she squirts into her palm, regretting sitting down.

“Well-..”

“It will look fine just give me a minute!” Her laugh fills the small store, making you grin as you finish setting out some trays. But when you glance over, you groan.

“Oh no no no, give me some of that. Poor boy.” You tsk, holding back a laugh and taking the comb from her hand.

“Hey it looks good! What are you doing?”

“Fixing it.” He has a grateful look on his face, looking up at you as your fingers adjust his hair. Parted in the middle, slightly ruffled to give volume. Then smoothing it out and fixing the collar of his shirt, “Nice.”

“Can I see the mirror?”

“No you don’t need to it’s perfect.

“But I-“

“It’s perfect!”

Later into the afternoon, he’s managing the cash as you sit near him, and he speaks up first.

“What year were you born?”

“1975.”

“What? Me too.” He has a small smile as he looks to you, as you share the same smile on your face.

After finishing everything up, watching as the sky gets darker and rain starts to fall, you turn the radio on.

He props the door open, setting his chair beside it and sitting down to watch the rain. You adjust the volume as music plays, walking over to him, sitting on the step of the kitchen door next to him. Silence between the both of you, watching the rain and enjoying the fresh air. You find him looking at you, and when you make eye contact, he smiles softly. To which you smile back. He only grins wider, making you laugh a little.

_oh boy_

—

Another day, past six o’clock as you get to the bakery after school, gretting Cass and noticing him sitting at the table.

“You’re still here?”

Theres an exchange of smiles before you start a conversation with your sister about mini cupcakes, her showing you the ones shes been decorating for the nearing holiday, Christmas, and it makes you remember something.

“Jinyoung,” you call to him, “our Christmas tree is right there, can you get it out? Just straighten it out a bit and then you can leave after that.”

“Ah, soybean said he doesn’t mind staying late.”

“You really have to call him soybean?” You laugh, going into the kitchen to help her.

“Oh, maybe we should put the tree outside!” Your idea causes him to look at you.

“Outside ma’am?” He almost stutters, holding the box beside him.

“Don’t be so polite,” You have to physically hold back smiling, “and yes, outside.” He only smiles softly and nods, and as soon as the door closes behind him you and your sister are laughing quietly.

Soon he has it lit up, assorted colored lights sparkling as the attached star lights up, causing you and your sister to step outside.

“How pretty!” She gushes, smiling wide, before immediately ushering everyone back inside, “Okay it’s cold, let’s shut the door.”

“Can we take a picture?” He asks softly, “Of all three of us?”

“A picture? Of course!” The gentle christmas music from the radio plays as you hurry to find a camera, and you hear him saying something about naming the little cakes Cass made.

—

“God why did they have to start construction now? Before Christmas? We’ll never get any customers.” You groan, already having a headache from not sleeping well, but the incessant jackhammering on the other corner of the street doesn’t help.

“They’re building apartments, sales will come with that.” Cass pipes up, finishing a cup of coffee for herself.

Jinyoung stands by the window, watching the construction workers with wonder in his eyes, until someone on a delivery bike pulls up, and he busies himself with looking at the shelves of cupcakes, back to the door.

“Hello!” You greet the man as he comes in, but he ignores you.

“Hey there buddy! Merry Christmas. What are you doing here?”

Jinyoung pauses, staring at him for a second, visibly uncomfortable, “What about you?”

“I work in the area, I do deliveries for a grocery store. It is so cold out.” He makes himself comfy, grabbing a cupcake and leaving Jinyoung to stand there as he goes to sit at the table.

“It’s rough, I should’ve taken this job in the spring instead. Did you know I was the one who got him out of jail?” The sharp turn of the conversation gives an uncomfortable feeling in the room, as you glance towards Jinyoung who avoids looking in that direction. As another customer comes in, it’s all avoided until she leaves and more guys filter in, until four are around the table, all having greeted Jinyoung and then starting a loud conversation.

Cass decides she’s had enough, grabbing a few pastries and cupcakes and putting them into a bag before interrupting the group of men, “Take this and leave.”

With some reluctance, and mild arguing, they all leave the store, honking the horn of the delivery bike, obviously waiting for Jinyoung to go out there with them.

Jinyoung just stands there, head down, before walking out the door without a word and getting onto the back of the one bike. He misses the way you had glanced at him as he walked out, and he misses the way you hurriedly get up as the pull away to watch out the door. And then it’s silent.

“Do you.. think he’s leaving for good?”

Cass comes up behind you, a hand on your shoulder as she answers, “Probably.”


End file.
